Naruto: Tale of Vengeance
by Perverted Tenko Nii-Chan Wolf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finally comes to realize that the Hidden Leaf Village is nothing but a nuisance to him. After his battle in the Final Valley with Sasuke, both leave the village and are taken under Madara's wing. Now the three are after only one thing: The Destruction of Konoha! Lemons&Limes in later chapters.
1. Leaving the Leaf

Naruto Uzumaki, a young man that was long since mistreated by his village Kanoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. He had always been looked down on by everyone else that met him for as long as he could remember.

_"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yells at him. _

_"A failure is a failure no matter how hard they try" Neji would tell him. _

_"Naruto you're hopeless" Ino tells him almost occasionally. _

Narutowas always the focal point of ridicule and insults throughout his village, but despite this he always tried to help everyone. He wanted nothing more that acceptance, for others to see him as a ninja than the 9 Tail Jinchuriki. But...one can only be pushed so far.

_"Naruto, you know just as well as I do that I'm right about the village! They don't care about ninja like us! All they will do is continue to ridicule you and use you for their personal gain!" Sasuke told his rival. The young Uchiha had beforehand raged a battle with Naruto, but after reaching Naruto with words of hatred towards the village he seemed to have brought the battle to a standstill. Now Naruto stood shook completely. Was Sasuke right? Was the village just going to use him like he's some worthless tool? Was he fated to be ridiculed no matter how hard he worked for their approval? _

_**"The Uchiha boy has a good head on his shoulders. He knows that the village will only keep you around so long as you can use my power" **__Kyuubi growled in his deep, malice filled voice. The giant deep orange furred fox with deep blood red eyes was held back by a sealed gate made by Minato Namikaze, the late Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto bit his lower lip in anger. _

_"Come Naruto. Rather than use your power to help that village, use it to completely CRUSH that village!" Sasuke said with a grin. The eyes of the raven haired boy were that of his Sharingan, which had obtained the third tamoe. The eyes of his Sharingan were blood crimson with the three comma shaped tamoe surrounding his pupil, which were now letting him look at Naruto on a level the naked eye could not. "You've been ignoring those villagers for far too long. It's time to take revenge on them" Sasuke said. _

_Naruto tried to block out these words as crimson chakra bubbled out of his body. A long thick tail grew from behind him as well as two long ears bubbling from atop his head. "Shut up Sasuke! I'm here to bring you back to the village!" he nearly roared. Dropping down on his hands and feet, his new fighting stance resembled a fox ready to attack it's prey. _

_Sasuke shook his head at the response of his rival. "I guess I need to open your eyes Naruto. But know this..." he started off before a deep pulsing sound, almost like a heart beating filled the air. The black mark on his neck began to grow and slowly creep across his face, his face now completely covered in it before the color of his skin darkened to a grayish color. His short raven black hair changed into a grayish color as well, the length of his hair growing longer until it reached his mid back. A black mark resembling a four point star appeared on his face before the white of his eyes had darkened completely. _

_"...I WILL NEVER RETURN TO THE VILLAGE!" he yelled. Two large wing that resembled two large hands sprouted out from his back as he glared down at Naruto. "Come! Naruto!". _

_Naruto looked up at his friend in shock. This Sasuke...wasn't the Sasuke he was on Squad 7 with. He clenched his teeth, his canine teeth growing until the seemed like fangs as he felt the hatred and anger pouring into him from Kyuubi. He held up his right arm and felt massive amounts of his chakra pouring into his palm. A familiar whirring sound filled the air as a ball of destructive wind chakra formed into his hand. At the influence of this, the wind became fierce, almost as if it desired to blow away everything. _

_Sasuke chuckled as he dropped down to one knee and gripped his left wrist with his right hand. A high pitched chirping sound screeched through the air as fierce amounts of lightning filled his clawed hand. The lightning possessed a blue color before the color of the lightning darkened to jet black. "If you don't want to listen...THEN DIE!" Sasuke roared. _

_Taking off at blinding speeds, each ninja moving in a complete blur as they shot out towards one another. _

_"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke roared, his Chidori ready. _

_"SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto growled, his Rasengan prepared. _

_In a split second in time, everything seemed so peaceful. The animals were enjoying the tranquility of their forest home while the tree leaves rustled in the breeze. But the instant the next second passed, the two shinobi clashed their jutsus, which resulted in a destructive wave bursting through the air and sending everything away along with the shockwave from this clash. The two pushed back against each other with no intention of losing. A massive explosion of their clashing chakra had resulted in everything around them being left in ruins. _

_The force from the chakra smashing together left their clothes in tatters and left scars and cracks in their headbands. As the shock from their clash wore off, the two looked each other in the eye. Both pairs of rage filled crimson eyes looked into the others until their bodies gave out. Both boys fell from the air and hit the ground with a thud. Everything seemed to go dark as their bodies demanded rest. _

_Kakashi finally made it to what remained of the Final Valley. Each step he took coated the bottom of his shoes in bloody mud. He looked around for the two boys, but couldn't catch sight of either. All that remained of this battle were the shattered and tattered remains of their headbands. _

_Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha had left. He looked at his old sensei from behind a tree before looking down at the body who he supported with his shoulder. "Let's go...Naruto" he said as he carried the boy. _

_Naruto's eyes opened as he looked down at his headband's remains in his hand. "Faking your death with a dangerous battle? I can't imagine the village will be happy if they find out you're alive" Sasuke said with a grin. "The hell with Kanoha. I'm leaving that place for good..." Naruto said with a chuckle, trying to ignore the strain on his body. _

_Sprouting the wings given to him by his Curse Mark, Sasuke helped Naruto fly farther out of Kakashi's range. When the landed, Sasuke brought Naruto to a undisclosed location known only to the Uchiha Clan and brought him before a familiar face. The man sitting down had long black spiky hair along with black and red body armor. His eyes were just as Sasuke's were, crimson with jet black patterns in them. "I left the Leaf...and I brought someone with me" Sasuke said to the man. _

_The man's ice cold gaze met the young raven haired Uchiha and the yellow spiked hair Uzumaki before he stood from his seat. Naruto looked up at the man as if he were looking at his exam all over again. "Who...are you?" he asked. The man walked forward, each step creating echoes throughout the hollow room. "I, am Madara Uchiha" he spoke. _

From the day he had left Kanoha with Sasuke Naruto trained diligently with the two Uchiha. More and more each day he was brought deeper and deeper into the darkness they spoke of. His heart became saturated with thoughts of vengeance, of crushing everyone that had mistreated him in the past. Kyuubi grew to like the growing hatred Naruto had. Now the boy didn't mind letting him take over so he could cause destruction.

Madara had called both boys into the room which only meant something was being planned by the veteran Uchiha. "I think it's time we test how strong you two have grown. There's a young girl from the Hyuga Clab that has been looking for Naruto" he spoke. Sasuke scoffed with a chuckle as he rested his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Hinata? Looks like your girlfriend can't forget you, Naruto" he said. Naruto simply stood there in his new attire.

Naruto now donned blood red clothing with jet black boots. Over his shoulders was his crimson and jet black Sage cloak he got at Mount Myoboku. Not only had his apparel changed, but his behavior as well. He was more distant and stoic, along with the cold heart to kill however and whoever. "Hinata? Leave that idiot to me" he said coldly.

"Very well. As for Sasuke, I think I want you to handle the pink haired girl looking for _you_" Madara said to his fellow clan member. Sasuke arched his eyebrow before sighing. "Sakura..." he said, remembering how distraught she was when he left. "I got her" he said. After an exchange of nods the three adjourned their meeting and left the room.

Hinata looked around, her light lavender eyes searching desperately for the young man her heart had been set on since the day they met. Even after Kakashi told the village that Naruto was dead, her heart just wouldn't accept that as an outcome of Naruto leaving. Even if she would be out here for the rest of her life, if she could just get a glimpse of Naruto, she'd be happy with that. Weaving her hand signs the veins at her temples bulged out as her eyes gained crack like patterns. "Byakugan!".

Though her eyes desperately searched, she couldn't find her love. At least, she thought...

Naruto twirled his kunai knife around his finger as he watched her look around before breaking down to her knees. Hinata curled up with hot tears pouring from her eyes. Was it true? Was Naruto dead? Just the thought alone made the young Hyuga heiress cry.

Naruto clutched the blade in his hand before jumping out of the tree. Hinata felt a strong chakra source heading towards her before she turned around. Eyes widening she watched the one she loved leap through the air with a blade at the ready. "You're mine Hinata!"...


	2. Hinata's Endeavors

Naruto clutched the blade in his hand before jumping out of the tree. Hinata felt a strong chakra source heading towards her before she turned around. Eyes widening she watched the one she loved leap through the air with a blade at the ready. "You're mine Hinata!"...

Hinata's eyes widened at the sight before her. After all of her searching, after everything she went through, she finally knew that Naruto, the only person her heart was set on, was alive.

_Hinata searched everywhere within the Land of Fire for this man her cousin Neji had told her about. There was rumor that a young man knew the location of just about every shinobi, non shinobi, basically any individual one could want to find. She was warned countless times that this man wasn't the type of ninja you'd ever want to make a deal with, but if he could help her find Naruto, she'd do just about whatever it took. _

_Hinata took cautious steps through the forest as she felt an ominous chakra tainting the air and leaving a dark foreboding all around her. "H-hello? Is a man named Kabuto Yakushi here?". Hinata's only reply was the echo of her own voice. Her own question repeated over and over, filling the air with her own voice as it became lighter and lighter each time it echoed. She held her ground against the intimidating presence of her own fear of being ambushed. _

_While Hinata tried to fight her trepidation, a young man watched her from a safe distance. "A Leaf Village Hyuga? And it looks like it's the heiress" he said in thought. "Lucky me". Lifting his hands up and weaving multiple signs the young man focused a balanced amount of chakra into this technique. A moment afterwards a deep sound of groaning filled the air as Hinata once again fought to stand her ground. The sickly groaning grew more audible as she exhaled. "I can do this. I...won't run away anymore!" Hinata told herself. Focusing her chakra inside of her body the young Hyuga kunoichi closed her eyes. The veins at her temples bulged out as her irises grew crack like patterns in them. "Byakugan!". _

_Her hand out in front of her with another close to her body while dropping down a bit to spread her weight to both feet, Hinata took her Gentle Fist stance and prepared for anything. Two figures became visible within the distance, their bodies with a blue colored aura around them as they moved closer to the young girl, their body movements unorthodox and slow. _

_"You should know better than to ever show up around another ninja without expecting this. After I'm done, I think I'll help myself to your Kekkei Genkai. I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will be pleased" the boy said following a chuckle. As his two undead shinobi moved in on Hinata he couldn't help but wonder if this girl was just careless or had a death wish. Grinning, Kabuto sent his two dead ninja in to attack Hinata, each holding a sharp short sword as they went in for the attack. _

_Hinata closed her eyes as the layout of this battleground was shown as a blackened background. The only light coming from the 8 Trigrams layout on the ground below her and the two sickly moving adversaries. Under her feet was the yin yang symbol, which is the focal point of where this technique begins. Dropping her stance she focuses her chakra into her palms as the chakra networks of the two ninja opponents she had were shown, but her eyes widened as they both showed no chakra flowed through them that were from their own bodies. _

_"This...this chakra isn't their's. Then, whose is it?" Hinata thought to herself before the groaning of the gray pasty skinned zombie like ninja shook her from her thoughts. "I can't worry about that now. I need to fight" she told herself. Focusing her chakra throughout her body she prepared to begin this technique she had learned from her training. "Hyuga Style: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms". _

_With her first step her hands struck both of the ninja as she moved with fluid movements. "8 Trigrams 2 Palms!". The zombies slid back, but the strikes only were enough to knock them back. "4 Palms!". Her hands struck them both twice each as her hits became more and more devastating and powerful, her chakra piercing their chakra points after her hands made contact with their bodies. "8 Palms!". "16 Palms!". "32 Palms!". She continued to strike them both with amazing strength and precision not even she knew she had. "I have to keep going! Otherwise...I may never see Naruto-kun again!" she told herself. Her hits became faster as the ninja were backed against trees that began to take damage as Hinata's chakra struck through her opponents and into the tree trunk. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!". _

_With both final blows the ninja were sent flying through the trees as Hinata caught her breath. "Come out" she yelled, knowing that there was someone controlling the undead ninja. With an arrogant chuckle, a young man in his teens stepped from behind a tree pushing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. "Well now, this makes problematic intel and a bad first impression" he said, light reflecting off his large circular glasses. _

_Hinata frowned before remaining in her fighting stance. "Oh please. You don't really think you can oppose me do you? That's a child for you...their heads so full of illusions" Kabuto said shaking his head. Hinata ignored that she was called a kid despite her noticeable growth from her preteen years to her teen years. "Where's Naruto-kun? I don't want to fight you so just tell me where he is" Hinata said with seriousness and resolve behind her eyes and words. _

_"Fine then. I guess this just makes it easier to kill you" Kabuto laughed. Holding up his right hand a low buzzing could be heard before a blade like form of his chakra formed on it. "Chakra Dissection Blade!". The experienced Sound Ninja chuckled as Hinata focused her chakra to her palms, both ready for battle as they dashed each other with a shockwave causing clash. Neither gave so much as an inch as they blocked and threw attacks at one another. But things were not looking good for Hinata. _

_Kabuto held his palm over a wound Hinata had given him with her Gentle Fist strike. "Please. Damage like this nothing to me" he said. A cooling aura covered his hand before the wound slowly began to heal as if it were child's play. "I guess it's time too..." Kabuto stopped mid sentence as he dropped to his knee. His eyes widening behind his glasses he felt as if his body had been stabbed through his abdomen. _

_Hinata forced herself to her feet just as she could feel the muscles in her thigh again. "It's...over..." she said in between deep panting. "How?! How th-the hell'd you...?" Kabuto groaned. "My...Gentle Fist...attacks...your...chakra network directly. You can't...heal it...that...easily" Hinata panted. "Now…tell me…where's…Naruto-kun?"._

Since that day Hinata had driven herself to keep going. If she could take a guy like that on, she knew that she could take on anyone as long as she kept pushing herself. But now? Watching the one she loves fly through the air with a weapon in his hand, how could she ever attack Naruto?

But when she head the thunk of the knife Naruto had hit the trunk of a nearby tree, her eyes shot wide open as her eyes were met with the soft familiar gaze of her crush. Her face reddened as she trembled a bit at this sight. "Na-Naruto-kun?" she said in a trepidatious voice. Her heart fluttered as she felt Naruto take her own hand into his as he looked at her. "Hinata? Hime what are you doing here?" he asked. Hinata lost her timidity as she leaped into the warm embrace of the one she loved. "Naruto-kun!".

While Naruto and Hinata enjoyed their reunion, a well known pink haired kunoichi was seen by a young raven haired Uchiha as the girl searched through the forest in search of her own crush. "Sasuke-kun! Please come out! I just want to talk" Sakura called out.

Weaving his hand signs, he gripped his left wrist as he looked down at his palm before grinning. The familiar sound of chirping began to fill his ears as lightning screeched and formed in his palm. "Sakura...it's time I settled things here and now..." Sasuke chuckled to himself. Standing up a bit from the bushes he dashed out with the Jutsu Chidori at the ready.

Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke with a wide smile that soon became look of wide eyed fear. Before she could speak Sasuke thrust the length of his arm forward and embedded it into the fleshy abdomen of his target. Blood drenched his forearm as his hand stuck out the back of his victim.

"S-Sasuke-kun...why?" Sakura cried as she fell back on the ground...


	3. Naruto's Nightmare

Naruto had fallen asleep after the endeavors he had been faced with during the day. The calming pleasures of sleep had taken his body into a realm of illusions that one attains only in such an unconscious state; a realm of dreams. But even in his dreams, he was set into a state of unease.

_Naruto looked around him at the once beautiful forest that had been plagued with destruction and mayhem. Nothing was recognizable now. Dead bodies of slain enemy shinobi covered the ground as if to replace the grass. The once blue sky now loomed over all with a sickly blackish gray tinge to it. The only thing that prevented the dark from swallowing all was the full moon that sat high in the sky above all. _

_Kakashi kneeled down to the ground with his hand applying pressure to the hideous wound as his blood dripped onto the destroyed rumbles of remains where the ground once was. Struggling to get air into his lungs while his body became heavy with each futile attempt to breath. "Im...possible..." he coughed gasping for air. _

_"Hinataaaaa!" a familiar Leaf jonin shouted with intensity and anger behind his words. Hinata looked up at the owner of the voice with cold eyes that lacked the compassion she was once known for. Her heart resembled the same, no love or joy that made her the Hinata everyone knew. The expression she had was one of pure stoicism and willingness to kill whoever crossed her. _

_The young Leaf jonin, however, was the opposite. Shock plagued his face while pain had contorted and resided within his heart at the betrayal he felt. His Byakugan, which was known to be full of resolve and his strong will, was now housing unwillingness to bring harm to this young woman, this adversary, that once was part of the Main Household of his family and clan. He couldn't see through to her heart the way he use to. It was as if his Byakugan had been rendered useless. "H-Hinata...why..? Why...turn your back...on those...that...l-loved y-you?" the Hyuga Jonin asked. _

_It was those very words...that led to the following moment..._

_The Leaf Jonin watched as Hinata took a new stance at which his eyes widened. The positioning of her hands and the placement of her feet made the young man realized what attack came next. She truly intended to end him right here in this battle. When he finally got to his feet, he waited for what was to come. _

_"Neji Hyuga! I will show you the difference between us! You beat me at the Chunin Exams with the intent to kill me but you were too weak! Now you will regret that mistake!" Hinata shouted before she took off towards her former comrade and clan member. Neji could only watch as his cousin rushed at him. "Hyuga Forbidden Gentle Fist Style: 8 Trigrams 361 Palms!" Hinata shouted before her hands struck Neji, her chakra shooting through his chakra network. _

_"8 Trigrams 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms!" Hinata began as each of her deadly strikes sounded like gunfire. She spun around gracefully before she resumed her assault. "128 Palms! 256 Palms!" she continued before landing a powerful strike to his heart. "8 Trigrams 361 Palms!"._

_Before long, each of Neji's vital spots were completely damaged, each of his chakra points having been hit. His hand shot up to cover his mouth as he coughed into his palm. He looked up at his cousin, an unfamiliar emotion settling into his heart. This was the first time he knew pain like this, the first time he's ever known how it felt to be beaten so easily like he was an ametuer. _

_Elsewhere, Sasuke was going head on with the 5 Kage and actually only had Ay and Tsunade left. Mizukage had a terrible cut on her body going from her collarbone to her hip. Onoki was beaten gruesomely into the ground, bloody stains around his body. Gaara, had been hit with a Chidori that went straight through his chest, leaving a large gaping hole where his heart once was. _

_Ay stood there with his expression sharpened with intense anger as he attempted to strike Sasuke once more. Vanishing completely, he held out his arm before letting his chakra run through it and dashing towards Sasuke, who stood there laughing at his efforts. "Let's see you dodge my Lariat!" Ay growled. If only he knew how much the young Uchiha outclassed him by. Sasuke stood there and held out his arm before a purple aura surrounded his body. Chakra formed structures around his body identical to bones that formed the rib cage. _

_Ay raced angrily at Sasuke, his Lariat ready to decimate the raven haired Uchiha. A loud cracking sound was heard the moment his bicep connected with the bones of Sasuke's Susano'o, only to realize how minuscule of damage he inflicted. There was no way this brat was stronger than him! Sasuke laughed wildly once more before more bones formed until they had taken the shape of a skeletal arm, which grabbed Ay and lifted him into the air. "That's your legendary Lariat?! What a joke!" Sasuke laughed. _

_Holding out his left arm as high pitched screeching was heard, he brought the Raikage closer until he noticed Tsunade was gone. He grinned before using his new eyes, his Eternal Mangekyou, to read out her chakra just before a loud crushing sound from above was heard. "Heaven Kick of Pain!". Tsunade was trying all she could to get Ay away from Sasuke, but when she saw how Sasuke laughed at them her eyes widened. Just how strong was he? "Can't wait for your turn Tsunade? Then why don't you join the fun?" Sasuke grinned before another purple skeletal arm appeared and grabbed the Hokage in its grasp. _

_"You brat! How the hell'd you get this strong?! There's no way anyone can't take on the 5 Kage at your age and win!" Ay spat. Tsunade was trying to free herself from the grip of Susano'o, but to no avail. _

_Naruto watched as Sasuke crushed the strongest of the 5 Kage like they were nothing but bugs. "What the...? What the hell is going on?" he shouted before waking up. _

He looked around before feeling a hand reach down to stroke his hair, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked up to see who it was, and it was none other than his lavender eyed admirer. She smiled at him sweetly, a sight the young Jinchuriki had missed and grown to love. "Are you okay? Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled at her warmly, missing the times he use to be able to do so. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream" he said to her. Hinata smiled more before her fingers drifted across something that moved as if it were alive, bringing a blush to her face as she looked at the tent in Naruto's pants. "Whoa Hinata! I can explain-..." Naruto was cut off as he felt Hinata's warm touch beckoning the object to stand up more.

"N-Naruto-kun? Let me..." Hinata began as she reached for her zipper and started to unzip her jacket slowly, "...let me help you" she said as her cleavage became visible, held back behind her mesh kunoichi shirt.

Naruto could only watch as the innocent girl began to undress her well developed mature body, showing him a sight exclusive to his eyes...

And his eyes only...

(Lemon(s) Alert in Next Chapter! Review Please and Thank You for Reading! Hope You Enjoyed!)


End file.
